1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a container for receiving friction material, usually friction lining powder delivered from a metering device, and for dispensing the friction material to a mold of a press for producing friction products.
In the course of the manufacture of friction products such as brake pads or clutch pads, friction powder is weighed out into a container and then evacuated from that container into a mold of a press. It is also known to pour the friction powder directly into an intermediate mold.
Depending on the material mix, it becomes necessary to level the material after it has been dispensed into the cavity. In other words, some materials have such a constistency that, unless they are distributed about the cavity chamber to a sufficient degree before the press die applies pressure, the product will not be even and/or have a density gradient which makes it a reject. An automatically even distribution of the material would thus be a great advantage over the prior art. Additionally, dust contamination from the dropping or pouring operation is a major problem in the industry. To alleviate that problem, one prior art device is provided with a plate which covers up the die cavity when the material is to be poured and a funnel stub extending into the cavity. While a dustfree environment is possible in this way, the operator cannot see the bottom of the cavity and even distribution cannot be assured.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide a distribution funnel, which overcomes the disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and which makes one-handed operation, accurate, dust-free dispensing and even distribution of material possible.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a distributor funnel for receiving friction material and for dispensing the friction material to a mold for forming a friction product, comprising first and second half bodies; each of the first and second half bodies being substantially U-shaped as seen in a longitudinal direction and having a substantially flat base portion and two mutually parallel lateral portions extending substantially perpendicularly away from the base portion; the lateral portions being substantially triangular as seen from the side; pivot means are provided for pivotally connecting the first and second half bodies such that the first and second half bodies are pivotable relative to one another about the pivot means; spring biasing means for biasing the first and second half bodies in a closed position in which the first and second half bodies form a funnel cone having a closed bottom and an open top.
The device of such dimensions allows one-handed pivoting ("squeezing") by an operator of the first body relative to the second body. Additionally, it has been found that the very simple geometric shape of the distributor is quite advantageous in terms of one-handed transportation. In other words, two filled funnel distributors may be handled simultaneously and the operator can fill two cavities at the same time.
The fact that the funnel distributor is fully inserted into the die cavity until the beak actually touches the punch cap, promotes the dust-free transfer of material to the mold. In fact, the material emanates sideways from the beak and will usually be satisfactorily distributed as soon as the material leaves the funnel distributor. If additional distribution is necessary, the operator may simply move the device sideways and/or vertically until an even distribution of the material has been attained.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a funnel distributor, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.